The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
At restaurants, bars and café's around the world, it is common practice to assign a single member of the wait staff (i.e., restaurant server, waiter or waitress) to be responsible multiple tables at one time. In the course of their duties, the server will constantly be roaming all across the premises in order to take customer orders, prepare beverages, communicate with the kitchen staff, seat new patrons and, of course, deliver food to tables. In this regard, the server may not always be available when a particular table desires immediate attention.
Alternatively, sometimes the restaurant wait staff can be too attentive. Whether it results from inexperience on the part of the server, boredom, and/or an over attentive disposition, there are times when a patrons overall dining experience can be negatively impacted due to constant interruptions by their assigned server.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a restaurant service indicator system capable of allowing a patron to inform the wait staff when their presence is desired, and when they wish to be left alone.